


Soulmate fic idk

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Be gentle, Gen, My First Fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate fic with Clark Kent/Reader. First words  on arm.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Soulmate fic idk

Ummm, there is not enough Clark Kent fics in existence. I had to remedy the situation. This is my first fic thing, pls be gentle! I can’t write dialogue well, sorry. Also, use interactive fics for Ainsley. You can put your name there, it’s dope. Lots of swearing...

Soulmate fic- first words on the arm  
You weren’t looking for love, quite the opposite actually. Your words literally said, “I need you to get out of my way, now.” Like what the fuck? 1. Rude. 2. Who says that to someone right as you meet them? I sure as hell didn’t want to be with someone that was a dick. Though, seeing your closest friends fall head over heels in love hurt just a little. 

Spriting out the door to meet your friend for coffee, you realized you forgot your handbag. Thank fuck your keys were in your hand, a small miracle. Grabbing your bag, and bolting down the stairs to hail a cab. Once you were on your way, you pulled out your phone to read the latest news. Some more crap about the jurisdiction of Superman. “Why can’t they just leave the poor guy alone? He is keeping people safe, which is more than the cops do.” you wondered aloud. The cab rolled to a stop, you paid your fare and hopped out. Walking into the coffee shop, you placed your order and waited for your friend. 

“Hey you sexy bitch!” You hear yelled across the busy cafe. Turning to your friend you call out, “Waiting for your slow-ass! My drink is half gone-you own me a refill.” She laughs heartily and pays for a refill. Sitting down, you start to talk. “Okay look, I didn’t mean to be late. Superman is out saving the day again, and I wanted to catch a look. You can’t blame me! Look, I would swallow for that man, and tell him ‘thank you.’” You choked on your coffee. Regaining your breath, you responded, “Be that as it may, my ass was here waiting for you. Second, you need to get laid because drooling over a man that is literally not from this world only ruins OTHER men. And, again, I was here waiting for you! I hold priority over some guy we will never meet.” 

“You made some valid points there, but it’s fucking SUPERMAN!” She retorted.  
“YOU HAVE MET YOUR SOULMATE YOU DUMB BITCH!” you quipped back. She sinks in her chair, knowing you are right. “Speaking of soulmates, how’s the hunt for you? Find your asshole yet?” she snarks back. Pulling your sleeve down, you throw a nasty look her way, “No, I have not, and do not intend to. I am married to my job and my cat. That is all I need.” She merely hummed in response. 

Finishing your coffee, you announce that you need to head the office to pick up some work, you bid her goodbye. You leave the cafe and start walking to the office. On your way, you hear yelling. Rushing to the sound, you see Superman and an armed robber. You squeeze past the commotion continue your trek towards the office. The gunman runs your way in an attempt to escape. Superman yells at you, “I need you to get out of my way, now.” His eyes turn red before he cuts the gunman off with his lasers. Scaring you, you quip back, “I need to calm your tits, asshole!” Freezing he looks at you, and suddenly you remember the words he spoke. “No. No way my soulmate can be fucking superman!?” You mutter to yourself. Frozen, you watch as he makes quick work of the robber. Superman makes his way to you, picks you and flys to a nearby roof. Clinging to him due to the sudden change in elevation, “Hey, bud, you could like ask or let me know when we are about to fucking lift off! NASA has a really good system for that maybe you could try it!” You fire off. He touches down and chuckles. “You know my sweet mother almost passed out when she read my words. Imagine her trying to explain what tits are to a kid! We are going to have to work on that mouth of yours before you meet her.” He replies coolly. Pausing, you blush, “Apologies, sarcasm and profanity is, like in my DNA. I also have no filter so…” He laughs a deep and hearty laugh, one that makes you smile. “My name is Clark. It is nice to meet you.” “ Ainsley. It is nice to finally meet you.” You blush, “So, can you like put on pants so we can get to know each other? Like I am REALLY digging the skintight wetsuit, but I’d prefer to get to know you without being horny…” He chuckles, “I don’t see a problem with that personally, but we have the rest of forever.” You look up to him, ”Forever sounds really good.”


End file.
